Can't Take Me I'm Free
by annabethchase15
Summary: Never ever ever gonna give it up noooo, cant take me im free.Ever had that day were your life flashes before your eyes.Everything stops for a moment.In that moment your whole life changes.Thalia try to bring a new half blood to camp. OCXNICO. percabeth
1. Chapter 1

_The blue streaks off lightning crashed around her. The air bending to her will. Rain pouring, the Earth roaring, yet the fire was still burning. Seconds passed as it crashed, all of it. Thunder broke the silence. With that it was thrown away as the world came crashing down._

What a weird dream I thought. I'm Maleah, Maleah Kemp. Before this boarding school I hadn't really had a formal education. I glanced over at Thalia and saw her sleeping, my best friend. Well I didn't know her before this horrible school. When your smashed in a room with an unfamiliar person you become familiar with them like you've known them your whole life.

"Thals," I whispered," Thalia get your ass out of the bed," I screamed.

She groaned so I did the smart thing and jumped in the shower as fast as possible. The warm water felt good on my skin. For some reason I shivered. I had 3 weeks left of school. I wanted it to all be over. _All of it. _Why did I have a freaky feeling in my stomach like it was going to be over sooner than I thought.

"My turn," Thalia said through the closed bathroom door. Her voice was slightly muffled and she was lucky I could hear her at all through the water.

Fine I thought. I got out and dried off. I looked though my clothes. I finally decided on a pair of grey skinny jeans with a volcom white, black, and red tee. I dried my hair and brushed it. My natural blond hair dangled almost to the middle of my back. The blue streaks where staying in surprisingly well, thank god they weren't turning gray

I ended up sprinting to class 'cause I was late, but I really didn't care. My personal feelings on school where that I learned less in a concrete block, than I would if I were out in real life. Not being sheltered and sugar coating life.

"Ahh, Miss Kemp, I see you are late. Take your seat and don't disturb the class again!," Mrs. Blaylock yelled.

I did a 'yah whatever' mumble thing but she ignored it. The class was on biology. I practically fell asleep, but Thalia woke me up. I was mostly staring at Mrs. Blaylock's hair. I mean you should have seen it. She has gray hairs that go a little past her shoulders. The grays were mixed with black hairs. Then to top it off she had purple/pink streaks in her hair. BLAHCK!

By the time class was over I was done. The rest of my classes were a blur. Thalia and I got back to our room and we both fell on a chair.

" I'm gonna go somewhere I don't know were but somewere," I announced.

In a flash Thalia was out of her chair and in front of me. "um.. can I go with?," she asked shakily. Her demeanor was interesting and as she got up I noticed the tension in her shoulder bones.

I nodded. We walked out of the dorm building and Thalia had disappeared. But like 20 seconds after I thought that she had ditched me she came running around the corner telling me to come with. I slowly jogged over to her and saw the weirdest taxi ever.

It was smoky green and it spelled 'taxi' wrong.

"Hay it's weird but cheap and it'll take us to a place I know you can clear you head," she said.

"Kay but let me go pee first."

She said ok, and I headed off to the bathroom across the street. I smelled so nasty. When she wasn't looking I ran back to our dorm and got all the necessary stuff I needed. Clothes, toiletries, all that. I texted Thalia saying I would be there in a while.

I ran in the opposite direction of Thalia, and booked it to the subway. I knew she would look for me soon. But I needed to be gone and just be alone. I fast-walked onto the subway and headed over to Long Island where I could catch a train to the actual area.

Percy's POV

"Ahhhh,"s and,"eehhh",s filled the room. Little small people darting all over. I, Percy Jackson, could not handle 12 little seven year olds. I knew the one person that could get this under control. I bet your all thinking 'Annabeth'. No, I used my powers to contact Nico. Yup it was a Big Three thing.

No later was he here all the little kids stopped, dropped what they were doing and well ran over to Nico. They clung to him and said," Hi! Nico." For some weird reason they all liked Nico. Now, the feelings where not mutual. Nico didn't like anyone since the war. I had been multiple months since the end of it all and the new summer was coming. I gave him a look of 'thanks'.

I headed over to the Greek Building. It was built after Kronos. All greek studies were in there. I hated it, but Annabeth would be there. I walked in and ran over to were she was. She hadn't seen me so, I snuck around her. I clapped my hands over her eyes. These flirty playful games had been going on for about 2 weeks.

"Guess who?," I asked.

"Percy, I'm in the middle of something."

"Come on please," I begged.

"Fine," she said icily.

She told her greek class to read until they finished chapter 7 then they were done. But we both knew that they would all probably just skip out after we left. We walked out hand and hand. With our fingers locked she squeezed my hand. I squeezed back. Annabeth erupted into laughter.

" I never officially got to say hello," I stated.

"And how would that be," she asked lifting one eyebrow and half leaning in. I pulled her into a hug and we kissed. It was the kind that steal your breath away and really make you think about the sweetness of summer.

" I-gasp- really like gasp- hellos," she said.

"Me-gasp- too," I said while putting my arm around her waist. We were right next to the hill. We didn't think about anything just stood there. A peircing cry and scream filled the air. It hit me like icicles. I turned and looked at Annabeth… she had froze. But we knew what was happening. We sprinted for the hill and couldn't see anyone or anything. We looked past Thalia's tree and saw it. A small girls figure on the grass who quickly got up took a knife and tried to kill the monster. She fell and tried to roll over but...


	2. Lydia The light

** Hola viewers! How's life? I might not be able to update tha much cause I have a sucky schedule. School, band (no comment), basketball, soccer, lots of homework, bed. Every day any way here we gooooo...!**

Percy POV

She tried to roll over but couldn't. She was in to much pain. Annabeth and I were already advancing on her and the monster. It was a hydra. OMGs. I a guy just said OMGs. Yah. Ok. Akward. We rushed forward. Annabeth and I had no fire so I took a chance. Annabeth scooped up the little girl after cutting of one head. I watched them go across the border line. She set the girl down and came towards me, while I cut off another head.

We were having trouble because the heads were starting to grow back. We sliced the last head off and sprinted for Thalia's tree. We had to do a james bond roll across. All the heads had grown back but it was ok because we were safe. Annabeth scooped the girl up once more. I hadn't noticed but it was raining. The sun had also gone down.

I walked over to Annabeth she had a small girl in her arms. Probably no more than 7. Her face was dirty, her cloths were in tatters, and she was bleeding. He wounds were not minor at all. Annabeth took her hand and gently swept aside the hair in her face.

"What's your name?," I asked.

She looked up blinked and said,"Lydia." Then she blacked out. When a little 7 year olds blacks out you know it's definetly time to run. The rain was still pounding. The Hydra was roaring as it encircled the camp border.

By now we were entering the Big House. The camp was half awake and Chiron came to us. He took a furtive glance at the girl, Lydia, and looked at us.

"Who is she?"

"We only know her name is Lydia," Annabeth answered. Then we headed to the infirmary. It's bright lights were light up and there was no smells. We laid her down on a bed and cleaned her up. She was very small, brown and blond hair, with blue eyes. She looked nothing like anybody at camp. We put her in a pair of fresh clothes. "Percy we need to talk," Annabeth said. We walked over to the empty waiting room.

I at that moment got scared. If this girl was 7 it would be Annabeth's worst nightmare. She knew what it was like on the streets.

We got comfortable in some soft cozy chairs.

"Shoot."

"Well- I'm not afraid but curious. This girl is so different and she shows up fighting a hydra at age seven isn't that just a little odd!," she exclaimed.

I moved closer to her. "I agree and we know that she doesn't have to be claimed for 6 years. If she is a daughter of someone then who?" Imagine waiting 6 years to be claimed. Probably being the only one to wait. It wouldn't technically go against the pact I made with the gods but still. 6 years.

"Percy, remember when you first got here. You were fighting a minotaur in the rain at night. She was fighting a hydra in the rain at night. Your probably not related but it's two and two."

She seamed very frustrated. I decided to move her to one of the long chair and put a blanket over her. "Night wise girl," I whispered and went off to bed.

Maleah's POV same day but around 4:30

I paced around the train. Thinking about what I thought of everyday. Why was I always alone. I have no parents at all, no relatives, or long lost cousins. I was on a charity thing were under privaleged kids get to go to school. I thought it was weird but I did meat Thalia. I always loved Long Island. It was practically my favorite place in the world. I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPod.

Yes, it was like my favorite possesion. I decided I'd put it on shuffle. It started playing Usher- DJ got us fallin' in love ft. pitbull. I said why not. I didn't hate it. So yah. Pitbull's part was pretty cool. But I liked Usher's part best. I aproached the water and stared up. The sun had started going down a little. A breeze picked up so I put on my jacket. I always felt like a part of me was missing. Call me crazy but ever have a feeling where you come out of store and don't want anyone to know but you think you lost your phone. You kinda are tense but find you missing phone. Well one I didn't have a phone and two I never found my phone.

I sat down kinda hard on the sand. My toes were an inch or so in the salty water. I thought I saw a light in the water. I looked up it was dark so no it was not just the moon. I felt really akward when a rain clowd covered the moon. There was no light. The moon was always my favorite thing. ssshhhh. Rain started pouring down. Then I had the craziest idea ever. I was already wet so I was gonna go for a swim. I covered my iPod in a waterr proof case, grabbed my bag and started. At first I slowly walked in the water but I felt an urge and started running. I was swimming now and couldn't touch.

" Holy crap," I hissed. I swear something moved in the water. A shark, snake, dolphin, killer whale. I looked again and it was the light. I felt waitless. In fact I felt drunk. My mind was all fuzy. I wasnt, but I felt like I was. I plunged into the dark water. Stupidly I opened my eyes. It was a light. I wanted to go farther but I needed air. So far down. If I didn't suck in water I would never make it to the top. So I sucked. The cold salt water was horrible. I started choking. I couldn't breath. I began clawing to the surface sucking in more with no luck of air. Bursting through the surface I gasped and couldn't get enough air.

I was to late though. Within seconds my brain overloaded. I saw black dots in my vision. I felt myself moving with the waves but nothing was registered. Then I blacked out.

Thalia's POV around the time of the bathrooom

As soon as I got the text saying she was clogged up I knew something was wroung. I knew for a fact she wasn't in the bathroom. "Gray sister you can go," I said. This was bad I had lost my assignment. Crap, crap, crap. Chiron would not be happy or Artemis. She only let me go on this thing because Chiron said it was really important.

I checked our dorm, the market, everywere, I even tried to IM her. Maleah didn't know about the gods but I could be like, " Maleah Kemp, somewhere in Newyork, Manhattan, or Long Island." But no luck. I thought. Yah know what she should have, a day without my protection. Ha. She'd come back soon. I could sleep tonight.

**vat does vone sink. Like it? Hate it? I have no clue so REVIEW! R&R pwease. I love reviewers and author/story **


	3. AN Sorry

** Sorry This is not an update, but I have news. I honestly didn't realize how short my chapter were. So as a peace gift I am going to write 2(omgs!2) chapters. They will BOTH be over 2,000 words probably 3000 thousand.**

** PS A/N If you are on my author alert that applies to ALL three of my stories. 2(omgs!2) chapter for each chapter. I guess. I have a lot of work. And on All my stories something spicy will happen. K ok yup.**

** PPS (post, post script). I will try to get atleast a chapter out every week. I hope all my viewers haven't left me. Oh and Yah if you like amazing fanfictions try these. They are all percy jackson stories.**

** Fighter Baby, Fight by She is One OF The Guys**

** Love is for Morons by Artemis's Lieutenant**

** Summer of '10 by cheerleader 565**

** Growing Up Together by Awesom One**

** Like a Flame by annabethchase15(me!)**

** The Way Things Work by annabethchase15(me!)**

** Can't Take Me I'm Free by annabethchase 15(me!)**


	4. Replacement Chp 4

Maleah POV

As my ears roared and I felt a shiver going up my body and slowly retracting, I peeled my cheek from the gravely sand. As I did a surrounding check I could see buildings in the horizon. Lots of them as if it was a secluded colony that was completely isolated.

My head rushed as I remembered last night, Thalia, and me falling in and sinking under the dark frigid waves. The light in my mind was almost as bad as staring into the sun. I moved to sit up and felt no pain which was reassuring. I could see across the bay, but had no memory of seeing this area when I was on the other side. Hmmm.

I picked my sluggish morning body up and started stumbling towards the buildings. They loomed in the distance like coming into New York the first time and seeing the Empire State building rise from the fog. The cool morning air seemed to clear me up. Thalia! I looked down and saw, of course, that there was no cell phone to contact Thalia and that meant when I eventually did see Thalia I might just get skewed through the midsection.

Well, I've got nothing to lose. My footprints were deep in the moist sand. I could hear people in the distance and strangely enough metal clanging. Not rhythmically, but random and at different intervals. My pace began to quicken as my natural exploring heart went into overdrive. My converse where soaked through as is my red, black, and white volcom t-shirt. My hair dangled by my side and swayed with the rhythm of my steps.

As I touched the soil I felt a jolt run through my body. It felt like when I was young I had gone to a science museum and in the aquatic section there was a fake eel zapper and it send a blast of electricity up your body. But this sensation was oddly and foreignly comforting. As if I had entered my long lost home. But one can't reap on little things so I kept tromping.

Percy POV

"Please wake up," my voice was uneven and dripping with desperation. I looked at Nico and he shook his head and monotonely said, " Not yet." After I went to bed I woke up late around 9 a.m. and Lydia was barely breathing her chest a plateau of unmoving rock. I called for Chiron, Annabeth, and Nico. Nico was really getting on my nerves he had been so…so…the same. He never had real fun and if he did no one could tell. It made me nervous, but at the moment I had bigger problem like Lydia. She was still not responding. It was all to much, I collapsed on the side table. " Nico, son, please escort Percy out," Chiron's smooth voice was echo like in my mind.

" Come on buddy,"Nico said as he hoisted me out and off the porch. "She's gonna be fine I know," he said with the slightest bit of malice in his voice. We walked around and slowly started meandering towards the ocean. I knew for a fact that Nico, just like I hated flying, that Nico was not a fan of the ocean.

" Hey, Nico," I asked questioningly. "Yeah," his voice dropped at the last part. Giggles erupted from behind us. About 10 or so girl were walking past us and almost in unison they gave us that creepy flirty look that girls think us guys like and said," Hey, Nico." He turned to me and then whipped his head back and replied, " Hey ladies I'll see you around ok."

Ugh! "Nico, What the hell was that?" He turned back at me. " Come on Percy, as the best looking guy here you are a dream because you have Annabeth, so that puts me in that spot," he said. I couldn't even keep my disbelief contained. " If life gives you lemons make lemonade, I mean sure sometime I wanna say to them get the hell away your annoying but yeah."

"Nico, if that's how you wanna deal with your sister issues go ahead but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here," I said trying to be as comforting as possible. " Percy, just so you know I don't need help and I think you better go find someone else to be your friend cause I'm done with you snooping," the anger in voice boiled and as he stomped off.

Gods, he is so arrogant he needs someone to teach him a lesson, dammit.

Thalia POV

As I raced towards Camp, I couldn't believe that I was so irresponsible. For all I could tell Maleah could be dead and something about her told me she was important. Gods. I could see the camp coming up. I veered off the main road and jumped out of my car and stated running towards the Big House.

Many people turned and looked at me with questioning. I could here the," Is that THE Thalia," and," Oh my gods why is she here," some Aphrodite chicks said. I was getting angry, but if I fried their skinny asses Chiron would not be happy. And I was on a mission.

I saw Percy and I sprinted towards him," Is a girl named Maleah here," I sounded panicked which was unusual for me. "Thals calm down, it's so good to see you," he embraced me in his usual bear hug. I tried my best to squirm out. " Perc, this is important," I felt that he could sense the seriousness in my voice but just as I was about to tell him I saw her.

Her long blond hair with electric blue was hard to miss. She was soaked her clothes were hanging off her rather small frame. I turned to Percy, " Could you get Chiron." His mouth was wide open, but he stumbled backwards and turned around.

" Where were you last night," I shouted. She raised her head and damn did she look surprised to see me. " Thal-," I interrupted her. " You could have been raped and even dead, but no you didn't think of anyone but yourself, did you," my voice was high and dripping with anger. " For the record I thought I WAS dead!"

"And also miss you think you know it all, I fell into the water and there was this weird light and I thought I was going to be no more so sorry that I didn't call because my freaking phone was at the bottom of the ocean!" her voice screeched.

Maleah POV

I was so done with Thalia and as long as I had the last word I turned on my heels and stomped off away from her to the ocean. A dark gloomy figure was about ten feet in front of me. He had shaggy ear length hair, and a very chiseled face, also he was kinda lean muscular. Ugh! Pretty boy frat rat probably. I tried to keep going but as I passed him his arm, quick as lightning grabbed my forearm.

" Thalia just needs to blow off steam don't take it personally," his voice was monotone and he kept moving. I was frankly stunned. Who was he? I saw a giant living area of cabin and it hit me. Great! I'm at a little kid summer camp.

SO! How was it, hopefully not so bad. Please review and click the awesome button.


End file.
